Lethal Secrets
by MaiBeth18
Summary: Seto Kaiba yearned to put an and to his restless and sleepless nights.  As long lost emotions from his past begin to creep up on him, he finds himself seeking comfort.  Someone with whom to share his most lethal secrets.
1. A Desire for Mahogany

Chapter 1  
>~A Desire for Mahogany<p>

It had to be her, it just had to. Seto tightened the leather strap of his briefcase and focused very hard on putting one foot in front of the other.

She was juggling a mess of papers and folders while trying to keep her white styrofoam cup of coffee from tipping onto the sidewalk. Seto racked his brain for the memory, desperately searching for the minutes of details.

_ Ruby was a great friend of his from college. One of his business trips had taken him not far from her rural hometown and of course and desperate for a distraction, thought it was appropriate to pay her a visit. His call was somewhat short notice, and she was very much surprised, but did not decline his self invitation. He remembered clutching the steering wheel of the car and forcing himself to take long and drawn breaths. Ruby's wedding had been almost 3 years before; therefore her soft milky complexion and nurtured blonde hair were no longer anyone's to be sought after. Especially not his._

_ But he yearned for her company all the same. Ruby's gentle way of being had always allowed him to release the tension in his muscles and fell at ease. Not to mention without her help, that sophomore year of chemical-science lab credit never would have made its way to his transcript._

_ "Seto!" Ruby cried spreading her arms wide and running at him. He had quickly closed the car door with his hip and buried the keys in his pockets with enough time to spare to catch Ruby in mid leap, and let her arms and legs wrap around him for a longer-than-necessary embrace. Her arms became locked around his neck pulling her close enough to feel the warmth of her body press against his, and so that he could hear her breath in his ear. He sighed and tightened his grip around her waist before breathing in the sweet rich scent of her hair. She pulled away and he gently lowered her to the ground, making sure not to remove his hands from the arch of her back until her feet had completely returned to the pavement._

"_It's been so long! How have you been?" she gasped, her light blue eyes growing wide. She reached her hand up to touch his upper arm._

"_Uh-fine" he had stuttered, still overwhelmed by his last sweet breath; which had found its way into his chest and was steadily increasing the pace of his heart. "Yeah-I've been well…I've missed you." He quickly blurted, hoping she would miss the growing pink in his cheeks._

"_I've missed you too." She answered quietly, placing the hand that was on his arm on her chest. She parted her lips and smiled widely before completely taking him in. "Look at you, in the black suit! You must be roasting!"_

_Seto smiled uncomfortably and pulled at the tie around his neck. He was hot but didn't want her to cater to him._

"_Come inside!" She motioned him to the front door and he fell in step behind her. "I have another friend visiting at the moment, but her bus leaves soon, she won't be here long I promise."_

"_Ruby, It's fine. I- I can't wait to meet her." He loved the way her name rolled of his lips in the sweltering heat._

_Seto removed his shoes by the heels after being escorted by Ruby through the screen door and immediately observed the comfy ranch home. Nothing had changed, just like she hadn't. The sun shone in from the patio door on to the cream colored walls giving the room a pleasant warm glow. And the dark cherry wood of the trim reminded him of an old movie. _

"_Seto, how've ya been friend?" Ruby's husband quickly stood up from the dining room table to squeeze his shoulder and offer his hand. Seto retuned the gesture and shook; making sure to release his grip quick, to ensure his lack of dominance in the given situation._

"_Mark, I've been well." He answered with his businessman manners. "And yourself?"_

"_Wonderful, wonderful." Mark smiled. "Wouldn't complain if I could." Mark released his shoulder and returned to his seat at the table._

_Seto turned to look at Ruby who was tucking a sun bleached strand of hair behind her ear. I wouldn't complain either… he thought. He discretely studied her as her fingers followed the same strand of hair all the way down to its end, near her waist._

"_Um-Seto, this is my friend Ari. She's in town and stopped by for a visit too." Ruby extended her arm in gesture and Seto followed it across the dining room to the kitchen to the counter against which Ari was leaning. "Ari and I went to high school together." Ruby laughed. "Best friends, completely inseparable"_

_Seto tried to speak up but found that he could not. So he settled with a nod and a raise of his hand. Ari laughed, probably at his poor excuse for a greeting, and when she did her cheeks swelled causing her green eyes to narrow and glint in the reflective sunlight. Mahogany hair fell in large curls around her face long past her shoulders. Its deep brown color flecked with red when it caught the sunlight streaming through the kitchen window. Her slender wrists were crossed in front of her, just below were the dramatic curve of her waist became her very predominant hips._

"_Ari lives in the Minneapolis area as well." Ruby piped in to end the increasingly long silence. "She's an accountant for Blue Harbor Bank, right? _

"_Mhm." Ari gave her head a quick nod allowing her curls to bounce around her neck like springs. "It's nice to finally met you, Ruby's told me all about your little college adventures."_

"_Oh-really?" He finally managed to choke. He glanced back at Ruby who was now standing behind the head of Marks chair and laughed._

"_Well I didn't' get into NEARLY as much trouble as you did missy." Ruby teased, giving Ari a pretend stern look. Then she whipped all of her hair over her left shoulder and smiled wide, ensuring that it was all just fun._

_Ari rolled her eyes and pushed herself away from the counter to grab for her purse.  
>"Well, I'm sorry to break up this little gathering, but I really must be going. Then next train to Minneapolis doesn't leave for another 3 days." She buttoned up her cardigan and flattened the back of her skirt so she could bend down to pick up the rest of her things.<em>

"_Do you need help with your bags?" Seto blurted, taking a step towards her._

"_No, that's ok." She answered straightening up and narrowing her eyes. "I think I can manage."_

_Seto backed up to lean against the dining room table to make room for her to pass, and felt his heart flutter into his throat as she swiftly brushed past him. He stayed out of the way and watched as Ruby hugged, and waved her last goodbyes to her friend for the last time, wishing he could think of something to say._

_ He looked down at his shoeless feet and sighed until he was confident he had released all of the air in his lungs. He ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head, one hundred percent positive he had just met, fallen in love with, and lost, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life._


	2. Evergreen Meets Thunder Blue at Last

Chapter 2  
>~Evergreen Meets Thunder Blue at Last.<p>

Seto just stood, outside the entrance of his building, his hand tightening around the handle of the bag he had packed full of paperwork he needed to take home with him. He really didn't have time for this. He had promised the boys he would be home in time for dinner, and thanks to his messenger boy's little vacation, he now needed to file all of the company's tax returns.

His piercing eyes turned to deep cobalt as he studied her. A grey blazer hung from her delicate shoulders and stopped abruptly at her waist, exposing the hem of her high wasted skirt which pulled snuggly against her hips, creating curves that sent his eyes into a frenzy. Her hair- his chest tightened as he imagined running his fingers through the thick curls and pulling her body close to his.

His throat tensioned, the draining feeling of loneliness sat deep in his chest as it did most days, and his breath shuddered at the thought of his restless and sleepless nights. He had tried so hard to fill the gaping hole in his chest on his own, but he just wasn't quite strong enough. Seto shook his head of the thought; he didn't have time for this. He had brothers to raise and a company to run. He didn't have time for the distractions and needs of a woman.

-But God was she gorgeous…..

Seto pulled at the tie that seemed to be tightening around his neck. He took a deep breath and looked down both sides of the sidewalk, as if checking to make sure no one was around to see the act of desperation he was about to commit, and stepped out from under the building. He tried to stay calm and oblivious as he approached her. He had to say something, he had to know.

She slung her bag over her shoulder and was paying more attention to the phone she was holding in front of her angelic face than to her footsteps that clicked hurriedly along the sidewalk. The papers that she held in the crook of her arm were strewn and misaligned with corners poking out in every which direction.

Perfect. Seto thought. Her attention was still focused on the device in her hand and she was strutting towards him at a rapid pace. Seto filled his lungs with the autumn crisp air in attempt to keep his heart from jumping out of his chest. Why was he so nervous? He never got this nervous. _Be confident in your decision._ He told himself, straightening his back and lifting his chin. He narrowed his eyes as if to show the other passerby's that he had far more important things on his mind. Places to be, people to see –Oh gosh she was hardly ten feet from him.

Seto lifted his arm as if the check his watch and made sure to protrude his briefcase a little more past his shoulder than it need to be. He made a distressed scoffing noise, as if annoyed, and gently, ever so gently, bumped the corner of his brief case into the arm in which she was carrying the scattered papers.

"Oh!" she gasped as she lost her balance and began to fall forward. Her left arm released the papers she had been holding and instinctively reached outward to catch her fall. The paperwork and folders scattered over the pavement and he heard her cell phone hit the sidewalk with a soft clack.

Shit. He growled. It wasn't supposed to be this big of a scene. He quickly reached out and caught her lower waist in his arm and quickly grabbed for her wrist with his other hand to prevent her from swinging sideways and hitting him in the face. His fingers gripped the soft area beneath her rib cage, and her head gently thudded against his chest. He took in a sharp breath of surprise and released her quickly to prevent the warmness he had felt where her cheek had touched him from spreading throughout the rest of his body.

He kept his face expressionless, trying to play coy. "Are you alright?"

"What? Oh- yes" she stammered. "I should have been paying more attention, I'm sorry." Her soft voice slid through the air like silk. It wrapped its way down his back and he felt it's crispness like needles spreading over his shoulders.

He knelt down and collected the scattered paperwork from the pavement and tapped them against the ground to straighten them. As he returned to his feet, he found that she was closely staring at him up and down, her radiant eyes eventually resting on his face. Seto cleared his throat and extended out his arm to give her the items. What a stupid idea, he thought. He hadn't even planned out what he was going to say after he so rudely 'accidentally' bumped into her.

"Oh, thank you…." She spoke slowly, as she retrieved the paperwork. She kept her eyes on his, they resembled the color of an evergreen tree, and they glinted as she narrowed them and Seto felt an icy chill creep its way down to his toes.

So beautiful….

"Say, do I- do I know you from somewhere?" she questioned, her eyes still narrowed. She pursed her full crimson lips together as she waited for him to answer. Her bronze skin stretched so delicately over her cheek bones and heavily contrasted her dark mouth, making her lips seem even more luscious and plump. Seto felt his mouth water.

"No, I don't think so." He kept his voice even and calm. He was so stupid, he had to get himself out of this, and fast.

"Really?" She asked. "You just look so familiar…" Seto didn't respond. He just turned his neck as if to look at the crosswalk sign and when he looked back he just shrugged. "Right, sorry." She mumbled shaking her head. Her almond shaped eyes narrowed as her dark brows came together as if in thought. Her skin reflected the golden afternoon sunlight with a shimmering glazed appearance, she looked so young, and yet so troubled. "Um, thanks again." She said as she looked up and gave him a quick nod. She turned on the spot and her black heels began to click away from him; those loose curls bouncing against her back. Seto sighed as he had the urge to run his hand over her flushed cheek, and through that glossy hair once more. He didn't have time for a woman. He reminded himself. He didn't need someone to boss him around- and interfere with his relationships with Mokuba and Noah, and keep him from his business.

"Hey, wait!"

Seto turned toward the sound of that crisp straining voice and looked at her questioningly. He twitched an eyebrow to show she had his attention. She began to move toward him once again, and ran her eyes over his disposition one last time.

"You're Ruby's friend aren't you? The one I met at her house a few months ago?"

She remembered.

"I-yes, I, I know Ruby." He stumbled. His breath came quickly. Were his lonely days over? He smiled uneasily. Could he pull off a committed relationship? Past girls had never stuck around long; they lost interest when they realized that he had to interests. Other than his brothers and work.

But she was different, he could tell.

"Arianna Williams: she smiled wide, showing her perfect white teeth as she held out her hand for him to shake. Her cheeks grew pink as the swelled in her beam.

"Seto." He responded reaching for her hand. He shook gently; incredibly aware of how soft her skin was beneath his fingers. "Seto Kaiba."

"Well Seto! It's nice to see you again! What a strange way to run into each other again, huh?"

"Hmmh." He let out a grunt/chuckle in agreement and put his hands into his pockets. It was late. Mokuba was going to kill him.

"So, we should meet up sometime." She exclaimed waving a hand through the air. "Just casual, a quick lunch or something."

"Yeah." He said, surprised. Was she making the first move? "Here." He dug around in his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a business card on which was neatly printed his companies address and contacts and handed it to her. "This has my work cell number on it."

Her magnificent laugh rang in his ears as she took it from him and clicked open a pen that had been behind her ear. She scribbled something on the back of the card and handed it back to him.

"Here, Whenever is good for you, you're probably more busy than I am."

He looked at the card and then back at her. Well this was unexpected. It was her cell phone number, and under it in graceful looping handwriting her name, Ari Williams. He nodded in approval, and just stood there, the hand with the card in it still hovering in front of him.

She smiled, her emerald eyes twinkling, and then turned away from him and began to walk in the original direction she was headed. Seto watched her disappear into the rush hour crowd, and smirked to himself. He had never done this before, he thought looking at the numbers on the card. But he had never felt so strongly about someone upon meeting them before either.

"Arianna Wiliams." He muttered to himself as he tucked the card into his pocket and picked up the brief case that was still waiting patiently at his feet. He would call her, he decided, not to soon, and not to excitedly. Casual. A quick lunch. His thunder cloud blue eyes had melted now, and he found himself smiling as he continued his walk home.

"Arianna Williams."


	3. A Longing for Faithfullness

"Yeah…Sure. Ok, I'll get there as soon as I can"

Ari let out an exasperated sigh as she rolled her eyes. Of course, it was already past six and her boss had arranged for her to meet with yet another client. She tried to tuck all of the stray papers neatly back into their proper folders, but grew impatient and just hoisted them into the hook of her arm and stuck her pen behind her ear.

Jeez my hair is unruly today

The thought passed her mind as she passed a small boutique with semi-tinted windows. The brown curls had slowly lost their structure throughout the day, and were now loosely bouncing about her neck and back. She could feel the bottom hem of her skirt creeping up her thighs as she quickly clicked her heels against the sidewalk, and gave another exasperated sigh as she realized that she didn't have a free hand to yank it back down.

A soft chirping noise alerted her that she had a new message; three new messages to be exact. One was from her boss, alerting her that he had just scheduled a breakfast appointment with yet another miserable client, and two were from her boyfriend, demanding her location.

She couldn't keep herself from frowning and pouting as she looked down at the screen. She knew that she wasn't in a healthy relationship, and she was secretly thrilled that she could use the cover up that she was fighting for a promotion in order to spend unnecessary hours at work. She was surprised that he even gave a damn about where she was. Last night he hadn't even come home himself, and then fully confessed the next morning that he had spent the night with his friends and some other woman.

Ari felt her throat muscles tighten.

There had to be an easy way out, there just had to.

She heard the soft yet harsh sound of a man clearing his throat, and looked up just in time to see that he was looking down at his watch, his elbow cocked up in the air.

"Oh!" She felt the wind leave her lungs as she tripped over his shiny black shoe, and her chest collided with the briefcase he was holding in his left hand. Instinctively, she allowed the folders and phone to fall from her grasps and outstretched her arms while she flinched and closed her eyes to prepare herself for the brutal contact with the pavement.

Her fall was stopped, by the aid of his strong arm that wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her closer to the firm warmth that was his core. Caught in momentum her body continued to spin, and she felt his nimble fingers clutch at her wrist which he too pulled closer to him leaving her pressed against his chest in a sort of embrace.

Eyes still closed, she felt the warmth of his body against her cheek, and she sighed. She craved the physical contact, he felt so safe, so shielding.

Almost instantly he pushed her away from him, forcefully, causing her to stagger once again. Ari gained her footing and brushed her hair away from her face and looked at her attacker/savior with large eyes.

He was tall, and lean, and incredibly handsome. Brown strands of hair swept gracefully across his brow, his narrow face sharp with detail, eyes the color of storm clouds were confident and demanding as they scanned her and the mess of papers on the floor.

"I'm so sorry." His voice was low and stern. He turned his chin away from her and seemed to question the air. "Are you alright?"

"What?" She still wasn't entirely sure he was speaking to her. "Oh-yes. I should have been paying more attention, I'm sorry." He knelt down and began to pick up the scattered paperwork, and she continued to study his profile. He looked so familiar, his broad shoulders, those piercing eyes. p

Then it hit her. It was him, the man that Ruby had gone to school with, and talked about so often. She had met him just briefly at her home but could never forget his incredible composition. She continued to stare at him in disbelief as he stood and readjusted the black tie that hung from his collar before he extended his arm to hand her the paperwork.

"Oh, thank you…." She said, still in disbelief. Their eyes locked for a good few seconds and she searched his desperately to see if he even somewhat remembered her.

"Say, do I- do I know you from somewhere?" She questioned, and intently regretted it. For his face changed dramatically as he sucked in a large breath of the autumn air.

"No. I don't believe so." His voice was cool and slow as if he was contemplating his answer as he spoke it.

"Really? You just look so familiar…." She trailed off. He was looking the other direction now, across the busy street. He was dressed so formally, he was probably an extremely wealthy business man who had a meeting to make, which he made it apparent as he turned away from her slightly tightening the grip on his suitcase as if he were ready to bolt at any moment. "Um, thanks again." She chirped hoping she hadn't wasted too much of his time. She tucked the folders close to her chest as she stepped around him and continued to click along the sidewalk as if it never happened.

You don't need to deal with this right now anyways. She thought to herself. She had too many relationship problems already, and if she added anymore to the mix she would surely fall to pieces.

No.

She had suffered too much pain. She couldn't get out of her current situation by herself, and even if he couldn't help her, at least she would have a friend. Someone who knew Ruby, he had to be kind, he had to listen…..

"Hey wait!" She turned around and began to approach him again. The man turned and tweaked an eyebrow. She couldn't help but run her eyes over his body once more. He looked so young yet put together, much wiser than his years led on. "You're Ruby's friend aren't you? The one I met at her house a few months ago?" His eyes lit up in surprise. She knew it was him, she just knew it.

"I-yes, I, I know Ruby." His face barley changed expression as he racked his brain for the memory, remaining severe and collected as the wind brushed his hair over his eyes.

"Arianna Williams." She said with a smile, as she outstretched her hand for him to shake. He returned the gesture and his long firm fingers engulfed her small hand in a strong enclosure.

"Seto." His low voice seemed to float into her ears along with the wind. "Seto Kaiba."

"Well Seto! It's nice to see you again! What a strange way to run into each other again huh?" Gosh she was horrible. He didn't care about her; he just wanted to get on with his own life. But she held her ground. She needed help.

"We should meed up sometime, just casual, a quick lunch or something."

"Yeah." His icy eyes narrowed in suspicion. He dug around in his pocket and pulled out a white business card and held it out to her. "This has my work cell number on it."

She laughed softly and pulled the pen out from behind her ear. If she was going to be demanding the presence and aid of this man in should certainly be at the convenience of his own time. She scribbled down the seven digits that made up her cell phone number and then labeled it appropriately with her first and last name.

"Here, whenever is good for you, you're probably more busy than I am." Though maybe this was not necessarily true she would just have to find the time for him. She had felt his fierce protectiveness in the small second that she had been pressed up against his body. Something was destined to occur between them, and she was determined to discover exactly what.

**I realize that this is somewhat short, but I think I got myself in a little over my head. This chapter is a bit of a filler. I wanted to write from Seto's perspective, and I don't think the cool mean façade he puts on is exactly what he is feeling inside. But I don't want it to seem like I am creating an emotionally confused character, so I decided to do a piece with alternating perspectives so you are able to see that Seto Kaiba is still cool and collected on the outside.**


	4. A Risk for the Better

Chapter 3 ~ A Risk for the Better

Seto leaned back in his chair and casually propped one knee up on the large desk before him. Papers and documents lay strewn across its surface, and the curser on the computer screen blinked idly. But he couldn't concentrate. He twirled the white business card in his fingers occasionally stopping to study the graceful handwriting and wondering if the woman had truly been sincere. His chest tightened as he recalled their encounter, aching as he forced himself to drown in his own loneliness.

"Hey, Seto?" A voice called from behind the tall doors on the other side of the office. Seto instantly recognized the voice of his younger brother, Mokuba, and slipped the card under a stack of folders before beckoning for him to come in.

Mokuba opened the door slightly and squeezed himself through, a guilty smile spreading across his face as he did so. He was perfectly aware of his older brother's busy habits, but was also aware of his superior ranking when it came down to the details in importance.

"Will you be coming home early enough for us to see you?" Mokuba questioned as he walked past Seto and towards the back wall of the office; it was completely made up of windows that looked down on the street. Seto stood up and went to go stand beside his brother. Mokuba preferred the camaraderie of the city to the still loneliness of the large office, causing the back wall to become their most common meeting place when Mokuba stopped by for unplanned visits.

"I hope to be." Seto spoke softly as he leaned an arm against the window to look down at the cars below. "I haven't gotten a chance to talk to Noah in ages"

"Yeah, because you're always here..." Mokuba mumbled. "The last time you said you would be home in time for dinner you were over an hour late."

"Yes I know…" Seto trailed off as his eyes went back to the surface of his desk, where the business card laid waiting. "I've been busy."

He looked back at his brother who was looking back at him with pleading yet stern eyes. Seto barley needed to look down at him anymore, for the young boy stood much above his shoulders now. Seto sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He was never good at displaying his emotions; they just always seemed to stay locked inside. Mokuba stepped forward to wrap his arms around his brothers waist, Seto stiffened with surprise, but then responded by draping his own around the boy's shoulders and leaned down to press his cheek against his brothers glossy black hair. He closed his eyes and pulled him tighter, hungry for the sense of affection that it gave him.

"I'm worried about you." Mokuba mumbled into Seto's chest before pulling himself away. He gave one last troubled look at his brother before stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans and turned to walk away. Mokuba was the only person who really _truly_ understood him, and the difficulties he had with instilling trust in others. They had been through thick and thin together enduring the terrifying abuse of their step-father, but Mokuba had learned to forgive and move on, while Seto couldn't manage to free himself from the shackles of his past.

He knew the key to his next step in moving forward was lying right across the room on his desk. With that seven digit number that would allow him to hear the voice that had affected him so greatly.

He sighed as he lowered himself back down into the chair, and his stomach tightened as he picked up the receiver.

She was already seated at a table outside of the small café they had agreed upon and was being shielded from the high sun by a large patio umbrella. She was setting down a glass of ice water when she saw him and waved. He responded with a small smile, and quickened his pace towards the table.

They greeted each other simply, as old friends would do and quickly exchanged details about their current state of being, and the lovely weather they were having. Seto couldn't help but feel highly uncomfortable. He barely knew how to direct a conversation that didn't involve stocks, html, or the playful banter of his brothers. He could do nothing but listen intently as Ari stepped into the spotlight and told him of the adventures she and Ruby had encountered as children, and the mischief they had found as teenagers. He couldn't help but let a low chuckle roll from his throat at some of the the stories and his eyes grew wide with shock when she told him she was the oldest of 6 children.

"Yeah…" she said uncomfortably. "I have 5 younger sisters back at home, don't get me wrong I love it here in the big city, but I miss them dearly!"

She flipped delicate her hands dramatically through the air as she talked, always smiling and brushing back her brown locks as the wind swept through to play with them. Her slender fingers jumped from her plate, to her napkin, and once even to the top of his hand for emphasis as she became engrossed in the story she was telling.

He could do nothing but stare at her. She didn't respond to his stern expressions with fear, and seemed interested enough to continue her chatting. He soaked in the glow that radiated from her being, and yearned to make her his, to have someone to pour himself into, so Mokuba would no longer have to worry.

"Well I suppose I shouldn't waste anymore of your time" she chuckled as she stood up and straightened her skirt.

"No, it's no problem, I enjoyed myself" Seto responded standing up as well and signaling to the waitress that he was ready for her to bring the check. Ari looked up slung her bag over her shoulder.

"You didn't have to pay for me! Really!"

"No, it's fine." Seto said shaking his head. "It was just lunch, I insist."

"Well….Thank you." She said as she slipped her fingers into his hand and gave a quick squeeze. Her cheeks quickly became pink with embarrassment and she tried to pull her hand away but he prevented it, by squeezing back harder. He caught her eyes and it seemed like they stood that way for minutes, her green irises glinted like pines swaying in the wind, his next inhaled breath was cool and crisp. The goosebumps that arose on his arms increased the sensitivity of his skin, and he became much more aware of how her fingers had become intertwined in his, and the blossoming warmth that overcoming his abdomen.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she chuckled and she quickly pulled her hand away. "I'd better be going, I… I have someone waiting for me."

Seto just nodded, his face solemn. He watched as she left, swinging all of her hair over to one shoulder before double taking to give him one last wave. Seto picked up his phone from the table top and shook it in the air in an attempt to return the gesture while he cocked his head to the side; silently inquiring if it would be okay for him to call her again.

She smiled widely and nodded as she toyed with a strand of her mahogany hair, which shimmered brilliantly in the sunlight.

Seto closed his eyes and breathed deep as he looked into the sun, feeling it's warmth on his face. Could he really open up to this woman? Could he really trust her with the lethal secrets of his past?


	5. An Old Foe and a New Friend

**I apologize, for the beginning half of this chapter many be a little graphic and uncomfortable but it is an important part of the plot. I hope you read more into the emotions rather than the words and get back to me with your thoughts! **

Chapter 5  
>~An Old Foe and a New Friend<p>

Ari let out a cry of pain as her right shoulder was slammed hard against the wall. She used her hand to caress the pulsating burning sensation in her cheek where his hand had struck her. The hot tears that streamed from her lashes did little to help the stinging wound, and she couldn't help but yelp as the arm that was not being pressed against the wall was bent back behind her and the joint gave a menacing snap.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" the hot breath in her ear made her flinch. She wanted to scream, but didn't think she would be able to cover herself again if the neighbors came to ask.

Moist and forceful lips soon found her neck, and his teeth sank into her flesh in what was supposed to be a playful manner, but she could do nothing but cry. He had a vice like grip around her waist that kept her held in place, his snake like arms constricting the flow of hope to her heart. He viciously shifted her body so that her chest was now pressed against the wall. His controlling hands began to tug at the zipper of her skirt, and remove the wispy blouse from her torso. Ari felt the back of her bra unclasp and she instinctively wrapped her arms around her chest to keep the fabric from falling to the floor.

"Shane, please stop!" she sobbed, desperately clinging to the last bit of reality that was lingering before her tear-stricken eyes. She wouldn't let this happen again.

"Why must you be so difficult?" His low voice was gravely and full of lust. He was carrying her now, her legs smacked against the doorframes as she was unwillingly swept down the hallway. Ari pounded on his chest, choking on the wails that desperately wanted to flow from her throat. She would not scream. He could not know that she was afraid. Her bruised body was carelessly tossed onto the couch and she heard the metal clanking that resulted in him removing his belt. With all her might Ari attempted to throw herself over the back of the couch in a final attempt to escape the apartment, but his claw-like hands constricted themselves around her shoulders; his nails digging into her skin. He threw her back onto the cushions and attempted to position himself on top of her, but Ari made sure she didn't give him the pleasure of getting his way too easily. She bucked, and flailed her limbs, hitting him where ever and whenever possible.

She thought of the man from the street, Ruby's friend. Seto.

His intensity gave him an aura of superiority, strength, and honor. But something about him told her that he was not cruel. He may not be affectionate but he was sincere. He was solid, dependable. Every woman deserved to feel secure, the way she had in the brief instant when she was wrapped in his arms on the street corner. She didn't care if he thought of her as nothing but an incompetent fool. She needed someone like him in her life.

She didn't need this. Anything but THIS.

"STOP!" The scream escaped her lips before she even had time to think. The blood in her veins grew hot and pulsed so rapidly that it was as though she could feel the beat of her heart radiating over every inch of her skin. "I said stop! I don't want this! I don't deserve this!"

Shane froze in shock giving her just enough time to roll out from underneath him and onto the floor. She didn't even need to think, she knew this routine far too well.

She grabbed the white button up dress shirt that he had discarded onto the floor and wrapped it around her body. Her cell phone was in her purse, which was on the counter in the kitchen. She sprinted as fast as her trembling legs would allow her, grabbed the strap of the bag and continued to run. She could hear him storming after her. Shouting complains of how she was a pathetic excuse for a girlfriend, and that he could find someone way better in a heartbeat…

But her own heartbeat was the only thing she could hear. She threw open the bedroom window that allowed access to the fire escape of the apartment building and forced herself into the cold night air. The breeze toyed with her hair as she descended ladder after ladder, and it looked an absolute mess by the time she reached the ground. She knew he wouldn't follow her. He would just call up one of the other sluts that he constantly cheated on her with to fulfill his desire. In HER bed. In HER apartment.

Ari shrugged herself of all emotions and began to tuck the white shirt into her now wrinkled and mangled skirt. She slung her bag over her shoulder and grimaced at the happy couples that strode by hand in hand, giggling into each other's ears. She didn't need love, she was strong and independent. All she needed was someone to lean on as she realized how desperately she wanted to be out of this mess.

Seto found himself once again leaning back in his office chair and gazing out the large wall of windows. He couldn't concentrate, which frustrated him because when he didn't want to think he usually could throw himself so easily into his work, but he found that he couldn't stop himself from thinking about _her._

He had never been able to truly open up to anyone about the hard times he had faced in the years after the death of his parents. He loved Mokuba unconditionally of course, but he hated to bring down the boy's joyful spirit with his depressive and gloomy thoughts.

He leaned forward to place his elbows on his knees and rubbed his red puffy eyes. He had hardly slept at all the night before. It seemed as though every time his body would succumb to sleep he would forget how to breathe and he would awake panting in a cold sweat. He moved a hand to his chest which still felt unbearably tight, and cursed at himself for being so afraid.

"Mr. Kaiba, Sir. There is a phone call for you on line one." His secretary's voice peeped from the intercom on his desk.

"Inform them that I am not available. I don't want any calls." He snapped back, pushing the intercom button a little harder than necessary.

"Yes sir." The weak voice replied.

He picked up his personal phone and began to scroll through the list of numbers. It wasn't long before he came upon her name. Arianna Williams. He couldn't help but feel attracted to her, she was beautiful. Her slightly bronzed skin seemed to throw back the rays of the sun itself, and her misty emerald eyes entranced him in a land that made his tired heavy body feel weightless. But it was not just her captivating looks that drew his eye, it was obvious that she was incredibly intelligent, and she was a charming conversationalist. Would she allow harsh judgment to pass over as he foretold the confusing and tangled web of his inner most being?

Seto again glanced at the screen of the phone, the time read almost 8:30. It may be too late to call… He looked at the number beneath her name; it was indeed a cell phone number, which made for the perfect excuse to uphold a far more casual conversation.

Ari found herself in the dim lighting of a late night coffee house that was full of rowdy college kids and a few strange looking outcasts. She sipped casually at her drink and tried to make it appear that she was simply stopping by for something warm to drink when in reality her insides were a trembling mess.

She couldn't prevent her mind from encasing the thoughts that had filled her head earlier, about how she deserved to feel safe, even if it wasn't out of affection. She needed Seto, this man it seemed could withstand the world's strongest hurricane and then walk away completely un-phased. Her relationship with Shane needed to end, but she was afraid of how she would go about doing it. A violent reaction was definite and she knew that she wasn't strong enough physically or mentally to ward of his manipulating ways on her own. She was calculating the easiest yet most passive way to befriend the impenetrable Seto Kaiba when her thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of a phone. She reached down into her bag to retrieve the devise and couldn't help but smile as she read the text that she had just received.

She was looking for easy access to the most important part of her plan. So when he had asked if she would care to join him for dinner her fingers instinctively typed back,

Yes.


End file.
